Welcome to My Life
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Tails reminisces some painful memories about being teased by other kids. This is my version of Tails being bullied before he met Sonic. Hope ya'll like it. Inspired by Simple Plan's song.


This is my fourth 'Sonic' fic and my first fic involving Tails. Tails is pretty much my second favorite character from 'Sonic X'. I have read about him on Wikipedia and found out that he was teased because some bullies made fun of how he is, including his two tails.

So, I decided to make a fic about his constant bullying, but in a completely different way, through flashback. And also, I thought of putting in 'Welcome to My Life' from Simple Plan and that would be a great song for everyone around who has been bullied and that no one knows it much. So, anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

Welcome to My Life

by: Terrell James

It was a late night on Mystic Ruins, and Miles "Tails" Prower has been in a deep slump of depression lately, because of the traumatic memories of being teased on by bullies, based on who he is and the fact that he has two tails. He sat down on front of the river, sitting on a rock, in a ball position, covering his blue eyes and his face with his hands to prevent tears falling down.

He uncovered his eyes, looked at himself in the reflection on the water, looking sad and depressed, looking back on all the times that he's been teased by anyone, even before he met Sonic and how it became traumatic for him.

He thought to himself, 'Why would those kids say some mean stuff about me? Why couldn't they just....be friends with me?'

_Flashback_

_"Hey, look, boys! It's the 'two-tailed freak!'" one hawk exclaimed._

_"Let's all pay a million bucks for everyone to torment this little nerd!" screamed out a rabbit._

_All the animals laughed hysterically and pointed at Tails and his two tails. Tails looked extremely mortified and very humiliated that all these kids were teasing him. He pleaded with them and told them, "Please just leave me alone."_

_The hawk laughed at him and asked, "Why would we do something like that?"_

_"Cause that's not nice." Tails answered._

_"You hear that, boys? 'I'm Tails and I've been taunted by the mean kids in the park and they're not being nice to me.' Why don't ya put a sock on it? You can't tell us to stop what we're doing."_

_"Why are you guys teasing me anyway? What did I ever do to you anyway?"_

_"One, they put you in this place and second, dude, you have two tails! What happened, your mother gave birth to you and gave you two ugly tails?"_

_"These tails are actually like propellors, so it's like a helicopter position."  
_

_"Oh, really? Maybe you can fly yourself back to freak-ville. Population: you."_

_The other started laughing at Tails and it really made him feel like he was defenseless and lonely. And then, he started walking away from them, but the bullies stopped him and they came towards him and grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the ground and fell down the hill. And then, two boys ran after him and one boy came to his face and said, "Face it. No matter what you do and will do, you'll never measure up to anything."  
_

_"Yeah, you're just a shrimpy little maggot who's a complete nobody! That's how you are and always will be; a NOBODY!!!" the young rabbit screamed._

_"Why would anyone want you as a friend anyway? Besides, you don't even deserve to live anyway and you ain't nothing but a LOSER!!! That's what you are and that's what you'll ever will be! You don't fit in here, and that's how it will be, so put that on your tail and shove it, you little nobody!"_

_Then, they beat him in the eye, pushed him off, kicked him in the head and threw him a puddle of water, and laughed at his face and walked off. Tails got up from the puddle, really got mad about the whole thing, but he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed sadly and sat there, dripping wet, with tears streaming from his face, then he curled himself up in a little ball, covered his face and started crying._

_He looked up at the sky, with tears coming out of his eyes, saying, "Why couldn't they just treat me like everyone else does?"_

Tails remembered that moment as the worst day of his life, because no one really understood that much about him, other than he was lonely and became an outcast, that always gets teased and taunted by his two tails and how he is. Tears started falling down his eyes and he started to cry.

There were many tears falling down his eyes and it fell down towards the river and looked up at the sky, thinking, "Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I'm not a nobody. I'm just...different."

Nobody really knew much about Tails' life, and that's because he's been bullied when he was younger and felt as if nobody in the world could care about him.

He sighed sadly and decides the best way to let it out, is by singing. He thought of a really good one and just started a song that could really relate to him the most.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Meanwhile, Sonic wandered around the forest looking for Tails, thinking where he could've gone. He began to look a little worried, but hopeful that he's okay. Soon, the blue hedgehog almost heard someone's voice and he was familiar to that voice. He soon realized that it was Tails' voice and that he was sitting in the river and he couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

'Tails.... Is he....singing?' he thought.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Sonic has never heard Tails sing before, and also not in such emotional agony and pain before and he grew really surprised about that.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Sonic could definitely see that Tails is really hurting a lot and has been through a lot of traumatic experiences throughout his life. He never knew that his little buddy would endure something that serious.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

Tails breathed heavily and felt another string of tears coming out of his face until he heard a rustling sound from behind the bushes. He turns around slowly and sees Sonic coming out of the bushes. Tails didn't know that Sonic was there the entire time and had probably heard him sing.

"How long were you...in the bushes?" asked Tails.

"Long enough. You seem pretty upset, buddy. Wanna talk about it?" said Sonic.

Tails sighed heavily and told him, "I'm not sure, Sonic."

Sonic walked towards him and sat down next to him and sees Tails' teardrop falling through his face. Tails explained, "It's just that....I still have these memories about the other kids who bothered me. They call me 'shrimp little maggot' or 'two-tailed freak' and a 'nobody', and that I'll never fit in with anyone. After that, it's just I couldn't trust anyone anymore and that I am a nobody and I'll never measure up to anything. Maybe I'm just not good enough."

"Tails, don't say stuff like that. The reason why they say that is that they're just jealous. They're always jealous because you're more likeable, smarter, cooler and most fun to be around. When I first met you, you were this shy, little fox that could hardly talk to anyone, but after that, you're like a little brother to me and you're always helpful, stronger--well amost stronger-- and an all-around likeable person and that's what everyone, including myself, likes about you. Besides, you and I both know that you're not a nobody. You're a somebody....and that somebody will believe in himself and rely on his friends."

Tails couldn't help but smile and look at Sonic. Those words he told them really sunk in and realized that he was right. He asked, "Y-You really think so?"

Sonic winked at him with a thumbs-up and said, "Trust me, I know so."

He sighs and said, "You're like the big brother I never had, Sonic. And you've brought me out of my loneliness. If you hadn't been there, I would still be so lonely and be teased for the rest of my life. Even though I've been kinda in the way and I never had the courage like you, I've really looked up to you and that makes me a better person. I'm really lucky that you're really my friend."

"So am I."

Tails came over to Sonic and gave him a hug. He had several teardrops coming down from his face and they fell down to the ground. He opened his blue eyes and told Sonic, "You're like the best friend I ever had."

He wiped his tears away from Tail's eyes and said, "I'm the only best friend you'll ever need, Tails. And I'll always be here for you, no matter what you do."

* * *

I know what you guys might think of this fic, like, it could be too sappy and short. But that's how I came up with it. So, I hope you guys like it, including some Tails fans. Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
